


Self Control

by KittenKin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKin/pseuds/KittenKin
Summary: They forget, sometimes, that Sherlock isn’t the only one whose mind breaks its bounds, runs absolutely wild and desperately careless, and needs a kind voice and firm hand to keep it from harming itself.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Self Control

They forget, sometimes, that Sherlock isn’t the only one whose mind breaks its bounds, runs absolutely wild and desperately careless, and needs a kind voice and firm hand to keep it from harming itself.

They never think that Sherlock could be capable of patience in the face of another person’s pain, of control out of care, of discipline because of desire. They would have stopped and stared, slack-jawed and stunned stupid, if they’d ever been allowed to see.

Even then they would have misunderstood.

They’ve seen him focused on a crime scene, on an experiment, on a puzzle. But John knows the difference, and remembers once he’s been gentled. Loves to, in fact, like licking the lingering taste of a treat long since consumed from the corner of his lips.

Sherlock’s gaze is focused but also alive with so much more than curiosity. His voice is under strict control, giving away the presence of the very emotions he’s keeping leashed. Elegant fingers twitch and tremble, telegraphing the wish to grab and claw; animal needs being kept at bay so that the masterful mind can hold sway over the both of them when needful.

These moments are exhausting for the both of them, and they always end up curled together. Sherlock sleeps, clutching tight, and while John waits for the adrenaline to shake and shiver out of him, he watches Sherlock, awed and fond and humble and proud and loving, loving, loving.


End file.
